


Distance

by LindsayHalstead



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayHalstead/pseuds/LindsayHalstead
Summary: Neal takes a job at the Oxford Clinic in England, leaving Christa in Los Angeles. What will they decide and will they make it?





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Most Code Black one-shot or FanFictions I wrote and publish are from 2016.

Neither Christa and Neal thought they would ever have a distant relationship, they also thought this would never work. But on the other side, losing each other was not an option, so the distant relationship was the only thing left and they tried. They knew it would be hard, especially when it goes over the ocean and across time zones.

Ten months earlier:

Christa lied in the arms of her new/old boyfriend, Neal. After the fallout, they had with Grace coming back neither could stand not being with the other. But this took them a whole month to realize. It was Neal who made the first move after spending the whole day locked in the OR performing surgery on a 15-year-old girl with severe injuries to organs and bones, which was brought in by the Medics after a Car crash on the Freeway.

She snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth as his mobile phone rang. Neal was fast asleep, and he looked so relaxed. She suspected he didn't sleep well this past month after being separated. She also didn't sleep that well, missing his gentleness and how protective he was.

Deciding to go for it she left the safety of his arms wrapped around her and leaned over him picking up his phone.

Not looking at the caller she took the call with "Hudson residence, Lorenson speaking."

There was a pause and then she heard a woman talking with a very British accent.

"Hello, it's Asra Hudson, may I talk to my son?" she kindly asked. Oh, God. His mother.

"Sure…Just let me wake him up." She answered, trying to be calm and not freaking over the fact that she was talking to his mom.

"Wait, please. Let him sleep!" she replied quickly before Christa could even touch Neal. He was lying on his back his head tilted to the left side, away from her.

"Okay. Would you like to leave a message?" Christa ever so kindly asked. Trying to make a good impression. The first impression was already done as she was in the hospital because of Air trapping.

"Just tell him I called, please." She replied with her British English.

"I can do that…" Christa said. She didn't know what to say anymore. She didn't want to be un-polite with just saying goodbye.

"May I ask who you are?" Asra Hudson asked friendly. She had a suspicion.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm Christa Lorenson. Neal's girlfriend." She said. A smile forming. She loved the sound of it.

"You sound familiar. Weren't you there when we were in the hospital?" came the reply.

"Yes, I was. It was a pleasure to meet you, if under better circumstances."

"I just wanted to say thank you. For taking care of my son and my husband!" came the answer from Asra.

"It was nothing, this was the least I could do!" was Christa's comment back.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you properly." Asra Hudson said and Christa smiled. This went well so far.

"I would really like that Mrs. Hudson."

"It's Asra, dear." The older woman on the other side of the line said.

"Then it's Christa for you, Asra." The younger woman said. She really liked the older woman.

Her quote 'Sometimes the way to be brave is to pretend to be brave.' Became one of her favorites.

"It was really lovely to talk to you, Christa! Please take care of my son." She said, and Christa knew how much he meant to his family.

"I will, Asra. I will. Goodbye!" she said and with a "Goodbye from the British woman both hung up.

Putting his phone on the nightstand of her side she leaned back into Neal's arm.

"You talked to my mom?" he sleepily asked her, tilting his head right to look at her.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry. But neither she nor I wanted to wake you up!" she sheepishly said.

"It's fine Christa!" he said, a little bit more awake. He still could feel some in secureness coming from her side sometimes.

Breaking their contact, he propped himself up, so he now was leaning against the head of the bed, pulling her close again.

"My mom really likes you. It took Grace almost a year to pick the phone up when either my mom or dad would call. And you, just talk to her once and are already on a first name base. I'm proud of you because my mom isn't the easiest when it comes to the women in my life." He said, planting a light kiss on her hair.

"You still are her little baby. For sure she hardly is approving of anyone!" Christa replied.

After that neither of them talked again. Just enjoying the presence of each other.

This was ten months ago. He called her back later in the evening. She called to give him heads up that his dad was planning on giving him a job offer at Oxford.

This came as a shock to both. They talked about it for almost the whole night. There was mild shouting and there were a lot of tears. But in the end, they found a solution which both were rather happy with. They always would.

They wanted to try a long-distance relationship. Even if they weren't the top believers of this Relationship form.

It never was an option for Christa to give up the residency and neither wanted to give up on their relationship.

They still would have to talk about it with Leanne and Ed, but it was their decision. Hoping to get their support. They would see each other every second to the third month. Their schedule not making anything else possible. Meanwhile, they would be skyping.

Leanne firstly was against it for him to leave but she knew it was his decision and she eventually would've to let him go. Together with Ed, Leanne and the hospital in Oxford they made a schedule with their off days and vacation days.

Neal's visit lasted a week and was three months ago. It now was Christa's turn to fly to London.

Standing at LAX Christa dropped of her luggage at Check-in for British Airways flights to England.

She packed more than necessary, planning on leaving things in the apartment there, as she eventually would be moving there anyway.

Making her way through security, packed with people going away for Christmas. It was already December 23rd. They planned on spending Christmas and New Year together.

After a while waiting at her gate the unthinkable happened. White on red ground stood Cancelled.

No, no, no. This can't happen. Not today.

Standing up she walked over the boarding desk. She was sad and kind of furious, but she knew, if she wanted to get anywhere she had to be nice.

"Excuse me, my flight got canceled and I wanted to know if there's another flight leaving for London today?" she kindly asked the woman at the desk.

"Unfortunately, all flights leaving for London Heathrow got canceled." The woman replied as kind as Christa was. Oh god. No. Why today?

"Oh okay. Thank you!" Christa said, and she felt tears welling up. She had to leave now and to call Neal.

Opening skype on her phone she chooses his name and pressing the call button it dialed.

After a while, she heard the call being picked up.

"Hey, darling. You onboarding?" he happily asked, and it crushed her to tell him.

"I'm so sorry, Neal... They canceled the flight." She said, and tears spilled.

A sob escaped her lips as she heard Neal talking. "It's okay Christa! We will figure it out." He told her and after he still heard her crying he just whispered sweet nothings into the phone to calm her down. Eventually, it did.

"I just miss you so much, Baby!" Christa said as the tears subsided. Her eyes still red and puffy. She still was at her gate. She would first have to figure out what to do next.

"I miss and love you, Christa. So much!" he whispered the declaration.

"God, how should we manage another three months?" she asked him. Three months were already bad enough but not kissing or feeling him for six months was too much. They wouldn't be able to spend Valentine's day together, neither Christmas and New Year now.

"We will manage, darling!" he said in a firm voice. Not the one he uses when he's getting angry. No, it's the Christa firm voice. He only uses it when being with her, when she had doubts.

"Okay!" she said. Over the speakers, she heard the information's about her flight.

"Honey, I have to hang up now. I love you!" she said heavy hearts. After hearing his goodbye both ended the call. They now had around one and a half week off and wouldn't be able to spend together.

What she didn't know, was that a surprise would be coming her way.

Getting her luggage, she took the train back to Neal's old apartment. She moved out of hers as he moved to London. She liked it there and she wouldn't feel all alone.

It was 8 pm as she arrived home. Putting down the luggage she walked into the apartment. She then lied onto the bed and just stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine Neal being here.

Meanwhile in London

Hearing how she cried broke his heart and to be honest, he couldn't wait a day longer to see her.

While speaking with her on the phone he started up his Laptop. Booking the soonest flight possible to Los Angeles.

He quickly packed up the little things he needed and in nearly half an hour he was at London Heathrow going through security. He still had things at his old apartment, so he didn't need to check-in any luggage.

Shortly after lunchtime, he was on board of BA flight nr. 093.

Back in Los Angeles

She just made herself something to eat and texted Leanne, as well as Malaya that the flight was canceled, and she still was in the States.

Both asked if she needed company, but she declined. She didn't even bother to open the luggage and put the things back into the dresser.

At around eleven pm she went to bed, once again hardly falling asleep without Neal by her side.

After an hour of tossing and turning she managed to finally fall into a light slumber.

Sleeping peacefully, she didn't hear the lock of the apartment turning. What she did feel was two strong arms wrapping around her. She didn't wake up. Thinking it all was a dream. Snuggling closer to him she felt safe. Safer than she hardly ever did feel before.

The next morning, she was up for a big surprise. Waking up she didn't feel anything besides her. Feeling disappointed that everything was a dream she opened her eyes. She heard clattering coming from the kitchen. She silently stood up and tip-toed to the kitchen, but not with grabbing a lamp first.

Walking into the kitchen she almost let the lamp fall.

"Ne…Neal?" she stuttered. Was he here or did her mind again play a trick against her.

Turning around he looked at her. Everything came second now. He fast strode towards her. Putting the lamp away from her hands he evolved her into a strong hug. Not ever wanting to let go of her.

"You are here, you are really here." She said smiling brightly.

"I am, darling. I really am… Come here." He said and not a second later their lips met in a searing kiss. Full of passion and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
